The Alpha Uglies
by swimchik1345
Summary: Just when Massie thought everything had returned to normal, a new clique shows up at BOCD. At first she's worried that her Alpha spot will be taken - but then she finds out that she learns something surprising about this new clique...
1. Chapter 1

**The Clique **

_**I own nothing. **__**The Clique**__** belongs to Lisi Harrison**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Westchester**

**The Blocks' stretch limo/the halls of BOCD**

**Monday, November 24**

**7:45**

Massie looked out the window of her limo, oblivious to the chatter of the Pretty Committee. Today was the day that some new students were supposed to be coming. Sighing as she remembered the "Nina Incident", Massie dearly hoped that such a fiasco wouldn't happen again. _But even if it does, I'll be prepared_, Massie thought. _I'm better than last year. And no transfer LBR is going to temporarily de-throne me ever again._

"Massie!" Alicia yelped. Massie turned around, startled, and a little bit annoyed. Couldn't they tell she was in the middle of a serious Massie-to-Massie pep talk?

"What," she snapped back.

"Leesh has some serious gossip," Dylan filled her in, while munching on a Twizzler. She was trying a new diet, one where she got rid of all her cravings in the _morning_, so she had the rest of the day to burn it off. Massie glanced at the half-eaten Jumbo pack of Twizzlers, opened her mouth to comment, but then decided to drop it.

"Tell!" Massie commanded, her amber eyes flashing with curiosity. She could always count on Leesh to brighten up her mood with some much-needed gossip.

"OK," Alicia said, leaning in. The rest of the PC followed. "I'm requesting 75 gossip points, first of all," she said, glancing at Massie. Massie nodded.

"No way!" screeched Kristen. "That'll put you in front of me! Do you _realize_ how hard it was to get the dirt on Principal Burns?" Kristen crossed her arms in defiance, and pouted.

"Sorry," Alicia said, her eyes dancing with glee. "But this is about the _new kids_"

Claire looked up from her phone, where she was previously flirt-texting Cam. Her blue eyes were round with interest.

"They won't be like _Nina_, will they?" She asked hopefully, looking around the circle.

"No, I don't think so. According to my sources, the new kids are also a clique. They moved here from New Jersey. They call themselves 'The Populars'. There are 5 girls; Danica, the Alpha, a brunette with blunt bangs, and kinda short. Jade, the beta, is supposedly the prettiest one in the clique. I'm not sure what her nationality is, but she's Asian. Hannah and Brianna are fraternal twins, Brianna has light brown hair and gray eyes, Hannah has black hair and blue eyes. The last one, Gwen, is blonde with green eyes. I hear she's pretty dumb, like Duh-livia x 10." Alicia giggled into her palm. Massie grinned and added Alicia's points to her PalmPilot.

"Do you guys think they'll be as pretty as us?" asked Claire nervously, chewing on her thumbnail. Massie quickly batted her hand away.

"Kuh-laire," She snapped. Claire looked up. "1.) NO, they cannot be as pretty as us, we are already the Alphas of BOCD, and no one is going to replace us. 2.) Even if they _are_ pretty, they are from _New Jersey_, that itty-bitty state _below _New York. They're from a Garden State! What could they possibly know about being Alphas? And 3.), most importantly, you just got your nails done, don't ruin it now!"

Claire nodded, Massie was right. They'd battled down evil Alpha-spot stealers before, and they would do it again, faster than the new Gucci bag sold out. As the Pretty Committee stepped out of the Blocks' limo, they all felt a new surge of confidence.

"Time to rate outfits!" announced Massie, clapping her hands. The Pretty Committee immediately formed a single file line in front of Massie, Kristen the first to be rated. **(A/N: Call me lazy, but I'm not gonna spend 30 minutes deciding what designer labels the PC should wear. I'll just give a general idea of what everyone's wearing. Occasionally, I'll probably write in a few brand names********) **

"Kristen, love the white short-shorts with the brown studded belt, it really shows off your legs and makes your waist look tiny. The bright shirt brings a pop to your ensemble. You get a 9.5" Kristen beamed, and stepped back in line. Dylan was up next.

"Dylan, luh-ve the straightened hair, it looks super glossy and sleek. The emerald earrings bring out your eyes, and totally match your ivy-colored Alice+Olivia sundress. Your corkscrew wedges are to die for. You get a 9.7" Dylan squealed in delight. It wasn't every day that she got such a high rating. Still beaming, Dylan walked back in line while Claire nervously walked up. Massie looked her up and down.

"Claire, I a-_dore _the blue satin halter top I forced you to borrow from my closet. It brings out your eyes perfectly. The gold ballet-flats you borrowed make you look a little short, seeing as everyone else is wearing heels, so you'll have to borrow something from my gym locker. And walk straight, with confidence. Add some more gloss, and give your hair one more brushing. Geez, just 'cause you and Cam go back together does _nawt_ mean you can start looking below a 9 again." Claire added some gloss to her lips and took out a mini brush from her purse while the rest of the Pretty Committee laughed. She stood up straight and looked at Massie hopefully. Massie nodded. "Now you're a 9.5." Claire walked back, and Alicia stepped up.

"Leesh, once again, you are dressed in head to toe Ralph Lauren." Massie paused while everyone laughed. "I _luh-ve_ the white skinny jeans with the silk floral shirt, and the chunky gold necklace really brings everything together. Your gold strappy heels are gorgeous, and that hat is a total 10. Overall, you're a 9.9" Alicia clapped a hand over her mouth. _9.9_? Wow! "What should I do to be a 10?" She asked Massie eagerly. "Add more gloss and take your hair out of that ponytail." Massie said without hesitation. Alicia complied immediately.

"Now me," she said, twirling around to show off her new clothes. "Massie, I love the bright red lipstick you matched with your candy-apple red espadrilles and red nail polish. That black cut-out shirt is ah-mazing, especially with your navy blue True Religion skinny jeans and navy blue beret. Most of all, your hair is curled to _perfection_. I don't know _how_ you get those perfect mermaid waves." Alicia said, in her best newscaster voice, holding up a pretend microphone. "Overall, you're a –"

"12!" blurted out Dylan. Kristen, Claire and Alicia nodded. Massie smiled in satisfaction.

"Today, we're supposed to look good because of the new kids coming, but after we decide that they're not a threat, we go back to reserving 10's for special occasions own-ly" Massie said. The Pretty Committee nodded.

"OK, we're walking to the beat of "Goodbye", by Kristinia Debarge." Everyone nodded. "ah five six, ah five six seh-vun eight."

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold,because you don't know how to act and you don't know where your life is going. Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted in a corner crying pardon me, if I don't show it. I don't care, if I never see you again*na na na na* I'll be alright. Take this final piece of advice, and, get yourself together, but either way baby I'm gone. I'm so over it, I've been there and back, changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering, I've got that new "I'm a single girl" swag, got me with my girls, and we're singing it, see?!..._

The Pretty Committee burst into the doors of BOCD, arm-in-arm, gaining the envious gazes of the LBRs who wished they could be them.

"Looks like everything is still normal," whispered Alicia to Massie. "The new girls probably haven't arrived yet."

Massie grinned. Perfect. She needed to ensure that the LBRs of BOCD still worshipped the PC.

"Time to put plan Secure-Alpha-Spot into action," whispered Massie, and immediately, the Pretty Committee disbanded and went to talk to various LBRs.

"OMG, that DKNY skirt totally matches that H&M top," said Alicia with a faux-smile. The art geek smiled so big, Alicia could see dozens of reflections of herself in the LBRs braces, then cringed when she saw a bunch of green spinach stuck in the LBR's teeth.

"Here, take this," Said Alicia, taking out a packet of sugar-free mango smoothie Extra gum and handing it to Spinach Teeth. Spinach Teeth squealed in delight, and then turned around to her other art freak friends "Did you see that?" she whispered. "_Alicia Rivera_ gave me, her _gum_!" A girl in brown twin braids and paint-splattered overalls squealed. "Maybe that means that you're _friends_ now!" Alicia overheard, and promptly turned on her gold Marc by Marc Jacobs strappy heels. Nuh-thing was worth being mistaken for an LBR's new BFF.

Kristen walked over to a bunch of science geeks who were talking about quantum physics. **(A/N I have no clue what that is, but it sounds smart)** Deciding that the easiest way to win over the geeks was to immerse herself in their conversation, she did just that. All the geeks stopped talking as soon as she walked up to them.

"What's up?" Kristen asked, with a faux-smile. Not that the geeks would know that. It was so rare that a girl smiled at them that they probably couldn't tell a faux-smile from a rhinoceros. "Want to go out?!" blurted out a particularly weird nerd, one with extreme acne, lopsided glasses and greasy hair cut into a bowl shape. Kristen widened her eyes, put up her hands, and backed up slowly. When the nerd who attempted to ask her out started walking as well, Kristen turned and full on sprinted, and even in 4-inch espadrilles, the nerd couldn't keep up.

Dylan re-applied her lip gloss, fluffed her hair, and zoned in on some basketball players who were standing by the BOCD Green Café entrance. They weren't LBRs, but they were hot. "Why, hell-o there," said Dylan flirtatiously, tickling the chin of Greg, a particularly hot basketball player with green eyes and brown hair. Greg smiled and brushed a strand of red hair behind Dylan's ear. "Hello yourself," he said. Dylan blushed. "You're Dylan, right? Dylan Marvil-ous" Dylan giggled. Greg was too sweet, and he was so cute, and kind, the way he brushed her hair away from her eyes-

"GREG! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" Dylan swirled around, coming face-to-face with a very angry blonde girl. "WHO are YOU?" demanded Dylan. How dare this LBR ruin her flirting moment? The blonde flipped her hair. "I'm Candy, Greg's _girlfriend_," Candy snarled, shooting daggers at Greg. Dylan and Greg gulped simultaneously. Then Dylan's brain registered what she just heard. "Hold on -- You have a GIRLFRIEND? And you were still _hitting on me_?!" Dylan's green eyes crackled, and she turned to Greg. She, Dylan Marvil, a member of the Pretty Committee, was being hit on by a player? Eww. She turned on her heel; and walked away.

Claire looked around nervously. Alicia had covered the art geeks, Kristen the science geeks, Dylan the jocks, and Massie was friend-texting all the B-Listers in the school. Who was left? Claire knew she had to do something quick, or else the PC would accuse her of not helping win over the loyalty of the LBRs at BOCD. Spotting a group of Goth/emo kids standing near some lockers, Claire bounced over to them, smiling widely.

"Hiya!" she said, her voice oozing Little-Miss-Goody-Goody perkiness. The Goths and emos looked up at Claire through their heavily mascara, eyeliner and black eye shadow covered eyes, and, in unison, snarled, "Get out of our Bubble of Depression, you happy good-doer." One of the emo boys, who was actually pretty hot, took out a sharpened pencil and started doodling…on himself. Claire gasped, and grabbed the pencil out of his hand. Emo artist boy look up. "What's the big idea?" he said in monotone. "Here, use this," said Claire, handing him a piece of notebook paper. "It's much healthier." Claire speed walked as fast as she could out of there, or, as fast of one person can go in one of Massie's 3 inch Steve Madden heels.

"Did everything go well? Are the LBRs still worshipping us?" demanded Massie, her amber eyes glittering. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire nodded in unison. "Good," said Massie. "Makeup check." The PC took out their compacts and examined their already perfect makeup. The bell rung and everyone hurried to the auditorium. "Alright," said Massie, taking a deep breath.

"It's time to meet the new kids."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Have some ideas for the story? Review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the Clique**

**Westchester**

**BOCD Auditorium**

**Monday, November 24**

**8:15**

Massie settled into her seat, staring straight ahead to the front of the auditorium. Even though she had reassured the rest of the Pretty Committee that this new clique would nawt be a problem, inside, she was not so sure. _Maybe I can hire a group of computer geeks to dig up some social-life-ruining gossip_, Massie thought to herself. _That'll teach them to steal my spotlight from me. _Massie didn't have any more time to think to herself, because Principal Burns had just stepped up to the podium.

"Hello students of BOCD," Principal Burns said into the microphone. "Caw, Caw" some student yelled, getting giggles and laughs from all around the room. Massie thought she recognized Derrington's voice, so she ignored the impulse to laugh along with the rest of the PC. "Did you see P. Burns?" whispered Kristen from her right. "Her neck vein was like, bulging out." Kristen giggled into her palm. Massie allowed a stiff smile to come onto her flawless face. She just wished everyone would stop being so immature, and for Principal Burns to just introduce the new kids already. The faster Massie saw them, the faster she could evaluate whether or not they were a threat.

Principal Burns cleared her voice into the microphone. "I'm sure you're all dying to meet the new students to BOCD; we know that you will make them feel _welcome_." At this, Principal Burns stared straight at Massie, squinting her eyes a little. Massie rolled hers. Puh-lease. Making the new students feel welcome was the last thing on her To-Do List. "Without further ado, may I introduce, Jade Chang, Danica Owens, Hannah and Brianna White, and Gwen Mitchell." Massie gasped when she heard what Principal Burns. Jade Chang? _The_ Jade Chang? "Isn't that the teenage supermodel who models for all kinds of designers, even though she's only our age?" whispered Claire. Alicia, Massie, Kristen and Dylan all nodded. "She was on my mom's show once," said Dylan importantly. "She's famous for being able to walk in super-high heels. And she looks like she's like, 17, not 13 like us." Massie held her breath as Jade walked onto the stage. She was only wearing a simple swim team T-shirt, but somehow she pulled it off like it was Donatella Versace's last designer dress. **(A/N Donnatella? Donatella? idk)** If this was the _beta_, what would the Alpha be like? Massie quickly went through a mental list of things she could do to bring down Danica, the Alpha, but then she walked onto the stage…

And Massie was blown away.

Danica was…well… _ugly_. **(A/N wasn't expecting that, now were you? lol)** Massie blinked twice. Surely _this_ couldn't be Danica. Massie sat back and waited for the _real _Danica to walk out. But twin girls, one a brunette, one with jet-black hair, walked out. Then came a blonde girl. No one else came out. Massie looked around. Was this a joke? Jade Chang, the fashion world's newest idol, was in a clique full of LBRs? Massie gave The Populars a once-over. Danica had brown hair and blunt bangs, her height was probably about 5'2", and she was…quite chubby. One glance at her and Massie was reminded of Kristen's old pet hamster, Snuffles, who had died of obesity. _Ok, that was a little mean_, Massie said to herself. _But it's kind of true_. Hannah and Brianna, the twins, were stick skinny, and shaped like a board. Brianna had nice hair, but her eyes were as dead as a shark's. Hannah's hair was thin, but her eyes were vivid…it really was a shame that she had man-hands. The first thing Massie noticed about Gwen was that she had a big nose. And thunder thighs. But everything else about her was ok. Massie looked over at Alicia, who was trying _extremely_ hard _not _to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that this is the clique we were so worried about," whispered Dylan stifling a giggle. "Don't be so happy yet," hissed Massie. "Remember that Jade Chang is in their Clique. Maybe they have a whole bunch of tricks up their sleeve. It doesn't make sense otherwise. Why would a total Alpha only be a _beta_?" "She's really shy," piped up Dylan. She was now onto a bag of Reese's Pieces. "I heard her say that when my mom interviewed her for _The Daily Grind_." Dylan stuffed another handful of Reese's Pieces into her highly-glossed mouth. "And, of course, you can't be Alpha without being confident."

"I heard she's anorexic," piped up Alicia, always the one for extra gossip points. "How many points do I get for that?" "None," replied Kristen with an eye roll. "She's a celebrity; it doesn't count." "But she goes to our school now!" argued Alicia. "It doesn't matter," said Dylan through a mouthful of Reese's Pieces. "She's _nawt_ anorexic. My mom interviewed her, remember?" "How do you know she wasn't lying?!" demanded Alicia, her chocolate brown eyes flashing. This was so _**un**_-fair. Alicia had a vision of her hard-earned gossip points flashing before her eyes. "Be-_**cause**_, everyone in the audience was so skeptical, my mom's crew had to bring in a polygraph test. She passed the test with flying colors; no _way _could she have lied. *stuffs another handful of Reese's Pieces into mouth* Is _that_ enough proof for you?" Alicia huffed and plopped back into her seat.

"Guys!" Massie whisper-shouted. "Hell-o! Can we puh-lease get back on _topic_ here?" "Come on Mass," Kristen said amiably, picking at her nail polish. "Relax a little. Maybe you're being paranoid." Massie sat back. Maybe Kristen was right. Maybe she should just relax, get a mani/pedi, and chill in the spa for a few hours- "And may I introduce," said Principal Burns, "Logan Mitchell, Mike Smith, Chris and Jon Jennings, and Jeffrey Chen." Massie's eyes widened as 5 extremely hot guys walked onto stage. "You didn't say anything about 5 hot _guys_ transferring," Massie hissed to Alicia, whose eyes were widened in shock, shrugged and immediately began texting her "sources". Massie sighed, and looked over at Jade. Surprisingly, Jade had a look of supreme happiness on her face, and looked as though she could hardly stay in her seat. She caught Jeffrey's eye, who promptly smiled and waved. Jade beamed, and patted the empty auditorium seat next to her, which was currently being fought over by two LBR science geeks. Jade was too polite to tell them to take a hike. Plus, there were tons of paparazzi outside, and if a front page picture turned up of her yelling at two boys, it could be very, very bad for her career.

Massie waved her rhinestone-covered iPhone, alerting the PC that a very important text was on the way.

**Massie:** Did you see that?!?!

**Alicia:** WHAT? WHERE? HOW? WHEN? WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Kristen:** CALM DOWN LEESH. Ok…deep breaths…in and out…in and out…

**Alicia:** Geez, I'm not 5… -.-

**Dylan:** *no comment*

**Claire:** Massie, what were you saying?

**Massie:** Thank you, Kuh-laire. =) As I was saying, did you see Jade act like a total wannabe fanboy when she saw that Jeffrey guy?

**Kristen: **I can't blame her. He's H-A-W-T

**Alicia:** not to mention H-A-R-T

**Dylan:** ?

**Claire:** ?

**Massie:** I do dearly hope that your "sources" are _correct_ this time…

**Alicia:** why the quotation marks? And my sources say that he's a swimmer, his family owns some of the biggest mall in the country. That makes him Hot, Athletic, Rich, and Toned.

**Massie:** nice. 15 gossip points for you, Leesh.

**Dylan:** NO FAIR! I was JUST about to tell you guys that I forgot about when my mom interviewed the "100 Best Entrepreneurs of 2008!"

**Kristen:** So I assume Jeffrey's taken =( that's ok. Logan and Mike are pretty hot.

**Claire:** I like Jon and Logan.

**Dylan:** I SOO CALL DIBS ON CHRIS!!! He's MINE

**Massie:** ew, why? After he sent you the pig pictures?

**Dylan:** as IF! Not Chris Plovert, Chris JENNINGS!!!

**Alicia:** Massie?

**Massie:** Hmm… idk. I'll report later, when I weigh my decisions.

**Claire:** *sigh* I could just DIE AND GO TO HEAVEN in Logan beautiful blue eyes…

**Kristen:** HEY! HANDS OFF MY MAN! And what about CAM? Remember him?

**Claire:** he's going out with Duh-livia. And since when is Logan YOUR man? He just got here!

**Kristen:** I g2g to math. Bye

**Dylan:** bye

**Alicia:** stop eating those Reese's Pieces. Bye

**Dylan: **NO

**Massie:** bye

Massie sighed and closed her phone. Time for more beyond boring Morning Annoucements.

**Jade's POV** **(A/N I'm gonna do some POV's of various characters. =) )**

I was SO happy when I found out that Jeffrey was going to go to BOCD. He, Logan, Chris, Mike, and Jon were my childhood friends when I was growing up. Jeff, Logan, Chris and I were on the same swim team; but then I got into modeling. We're still friends, but…something changed. Suddenly, whenever the guys and I when to the pool, swarms of paparazzi would be harassing us. One day, US Weekly declared me "America's sweetheart", and went on to say "even though we all adore Jade, when will she wake up and realize that she is a girl, not a boy?" Of course, this was embarrassing beyond reason in my mind. The guys told me to ignore it. But I couldn't. Who ever heard of a top model skateboarding on the weekends instead of going on go-sees? So I traded in my flip-flops for Gucci heels, my goggles for Prada shades, and my swim suit for the latest Versace dress.

Over time, I went back to the same girl I used to be; but things weren't the same. But enough about me. Jeff was the only one who acted as if I never changed. But then he became friends with this girl…_Angela_. Ugh. She's a perfectly nice girl, but her name makes my skin crawl. Maybe I'm jealous because she gets to see him way more than I do. So imagine my reaction when I found that _Angela_is moving to Westchester too?

I shook off my bad feeling as Jeff approached. Behind Jeff, I could see Logan and Chris walk over too. I felt my heart drop a little; I had wanted to talk to Jeff alone, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now.

"Hey Jade," said Jeff with a smile. I looked up to him and grinned. He had gotten a lot taller since the last time I had seen him.

"May I remind everyone here, that there is NO TALKING allowed during Morning Announcements?" I winced as Principal Burns bird-eyes seemed to bored a hole into mine. I waved my phone and mouthed the word "text?" Jeff nodded, and next to him, Chris and Logan also whipped out their phones.

**Jade:** Guys wanna go to the pool after school?

**Logan:** sure why not; I need to work on my butterfly.

**Jade:** =O your butterfly is perfection.

**Jon:** how 'bout the skate park instead?

**Jade:** whoa…how'd u know we were texting? Ur sitting all the way in the front with Mike…next to those two blonde bimbos.

**Mike:** aww, come on jadey-sadie, you can't judge them just cuz they're blonde…

**Jon:** yea, and one of them was a natural brunette, but she just changed her hair to blonde.

**Jade:** hello? Did you guys see what bags they're carrying? They're trying to pass off these _ob-viously_ FAKE knock-off Louis Vuitton bags as _Gucci_ totes.

**Jeff:** Only you could tell apart a fake designer bag from the real thing…

**Logan:** she carried the real thing at Paris Fashion Week, remember?

**Mike:** dude…that was GOOD.

**Jeff&Logan:** STOP HITTING ON OUR BEST FRIEND

**Jon:** hey…she's mike's and my best friend too…

**Jade:** where'd Chris go?

I looked over at Chris. He was tapping his phone and whispering curses. Chris looked up. "Phone's battery's dead," he whispered. I giggled. That was so typical Chris. AT least one thing hadn't changed. I had a feeling that tons of other things would be changing soon.

Massie's POV

Even though the PC had gone back to whispering and giggling, I was still cautious; my Alpha senses were tingling. First of all, why was Jade, the beta, _nawt_ talking to her clique, but to the hottie-HARTs from New Jersey? I narrowed my eyes; something was up.

**Massie: **leesh?

**Alicia:** yup

**Massie:** need you to find ALL the dirt you can on Jade, Danica, and the Hottie-HARTs from NJ

**Alicia:** on it. Meeting at the iPad after school?

**Massie: **done. Dylan?

**Dylan:** yuppers. Mm, these Chips Ahoy are GOOD…

**Claire:** me wants some

**Kristen:** that's terrible grammar…it's "_**I **_want some"

**Claire:** o, whatever.

**Massie:** as I was SAYING…Dyl, think you can bring over the video of Jade Chang from your mom's interview? Meeting at the iPad after school.

**Dylan:** done

**Claire:** done

**Kristen: **and done…does leesh know?

**Massie: **of course…she's researching gossip as we text.

The bells rang, and I got up to go to her first class. As I walked to my locker, I tripped on some LBR's dropped banana peel. As I fell backwards, I felt a pair of strong arms stop my fall. I got up, brushed myself off, and looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked the boy, his stunning green eyes full of worry. I nodded, and held out my hand for him to shake. "Hey, my name's Massie Block. Thanks for stopping my fall." Hawtie Boy smiled and shook my hand. I felt sparks flying up and down my spine. "Hi Massie," he said. I almost swooned.

"My name's Dempsey Solomon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own the clique**

**Hey guys, sorry, my last chapter kinda sucked. =( This is my first FanFic, and I'm hoping to make up for the last sucky chapter with this one. Now, I have a question; which couples do you guys like? I'm thinking about these couple pairings:**

**DylanxChris(Jennings)**

**KristenxMike**

**ClairexCam**

**MassiexDempsey**

**AliciaxJosh**

**Duh-liviaxJon**

**I don't know who Jade should end up with: Jeff or Logan? Anyways, enjoy =)**

**Westchester**

**The Halls of BOCD/Classrooms**

**Monday, November 24**

**8:30**

Kristen sighed as she walked into Math class. As she walked up to the door, she realized that she forgot where she had put her pencil. As she dug around in her bag, she felt someone bump into her. She looked up…into Mike's dazzling green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey…sorry about that. I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going…" Mike looked sheepishly at Kristen. Normally, if this was an LBR, Kristen would have fired back with multiple insults about their clumsiness, and then go on a rampage about their horrible fashion sense. But this was Mike; and he was _obviously nawt_ an LBR. "Hey, no worries. It was my fault. I shouldn't have stopped short in from of the door like that," Kristen reassured him. Mike smiled. "Hey, I'm Mike. I'm new here." Kristen smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kristen. Want to sit together?" Mike nodded. Kristen felt as if she had won a lifetime supply of free Puma clothes.

But as soon as Kristen entered the room, she could tell that something was wrong. A big crowd of people was gathered in the middle of the room. Kristen suspected illegal drug dealing, and, ok, that was highly unlikely, but if something _was_ up, she was on a scholarship and didn't need to be accused of being in a class full of LBR delinquents.

"What is going _awn_?" Kristen demanded, pushing through the mini crowd. She heard a chuckle behind her. It was Mike. _Uh-oh_, Kristen thought, tiny beads of sweat starting to come out. _Did I say something stupid_? Mike saw the bewildered expression on Kristen's face, and began to laugh. "No, you didn't say anything stupid," he said, immediately reading her mind. "It's just that, Jade talks just like that. It's strange how you guys use the same accents on the same words and stuff." Kristen practically sighed in relief. She was not acting like a total bimbo. Hold on a second. Kristen turned around.

"You hang out with Jade?" she asked slowly. Mike nodded, confused. Kristen smiled. "That's so cool! She's like, one of the best models ever!" Mike nodded. "We were childhood friends; we grew up together in New Jersey." Kristen completely forgot about the little crowd in the middle of the room as she gestured for Mike to sit in the seat next to hers. Before, she wasn't sure who she should go for; Logan or Mike. Now she was sure Mike was the guy for her. Kristen rested her head on her propped-up arms, and smiled at Mike.

"Tell me more."

Dylan walked over to the trashcan, about to throw away her practically-finished bag of Chips Ahoy, when a pair of strong hands gripped hers. She looked up, furious that an LBR would _dare_ touch her, until she realized that it was Chris Jennings. Her face immediately softened. Chris smiled, and grabbed the half-eaten bag of Chips Ahoy out of her hand, and grabbed a remaining cookie.

"You can't waste good food like this," he said teasingly. Dylan felt herself blush for the second time that day. "I guess you're right," Dylan said flirtatiously, reaching for another cookie even though she was practically stuffed. "So, what's your next class?" Dylan asked casually, hoping desperately that he would say Art. "Umm…hmm…" Chris frowned as he looked at his schedule, turned it upside down, and then frowned again. Dylan looked over at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, smoothing down her Alice+Olivia ivy-green sundress. She was _**so**_ glad that Massie had made the Pretty Committee dress almost to the 10's; who knew that she'd be conversing with a total hottie?

"It's just my schedule…" Chris mumbled, biting another cookie. Dylan reached over to look at it, and felt shockwaves as her hand brushed his. She looked up into his freckled face, his blonde hair in his gold-flecked green eyes. Dylan quickly looked away; she didn't want to seem like some pathetic LBR who couldn't stop staring at a hot guy.

"Um, let's see…" Dylan said, her cheeks flaming. She frowned. This piece of paper wasn't even in English… Dylan looked up quizzically at Chris. "Um, Chris?" she asked. Chris looked down. He was a good 2 inches taller than Dylan. "This isn't your schedule…it looks like it's written in French." Chris looked over, and laughed. "Wow, I am such a doof," he said, still smiling. "That's a letter from my French pen-pal, Jacque. He sent me a graph about how much he earns a week, depending on a job. It was a bet we had. Long story, don't ask." Dylan smiled. "You speak French?" she asked? _Impressive_. "Yup," Chris said, aimlessly munching on a cookie. He laughed again. "Man, if Jade were here, she'd totally be laughing her butt off." Dylan frowned. Not even 2 minutes into their conversation, and he was _already_ referring to Jade Chang?

"Hmm, well, Jade doesn't sound very nice then, if she laughs at you," Dylan said, practically hissing through gritted teeth. Chris smiled. "No, not even," he said smiling. "Jade is one of my best friends. Her, me, Jon, Logan, Mike and Jeff grew up together in New Jersey. But then she got into modeling." At this, Chris paused. Dylan, sensing an opportunity for major gossip, pressed on. "Well, what happened?" she asked softly, pretending like she was all sensitive and fragile. Chris sighed. "Then, all of a sudden, she started working out like crazy, and going on go-sees, whatever those are. And then, whenever we made plans to hang out or something, Jade always had something to do, like a fashion show in Milan or an interview or something. And whenever we had time together, we were swarmed by paparazzi people who were asking stupid questions like 'Is it true that Jade Chang is dating all 5 of you?'. Nothing was the same." Dylan's emerald green eyes widened. Oh, yes. This was major gossip. Dylan smiled sympathetically at Chris.

"Maybe telling me more about that will make you feel better."

Alicia walked through BOCD, super glad that her perfect boyfriend, Josh Hotz, was in the same class as her. Walking hand-in-hand, they gossiped and discussed the new Ralph Lauren Winter Collection.

"I think that Ralph should include more argyle in his winter collection sweaters," said Josh.

"But argyle is soo fall," shot back Alicia, with a smile on her face. Who knew that fashion-fighting with your boyfriend could be so much fun? "I think white furs and moccasin furry boots are more winter." Josh looked shocked. "What?" asked Alicia, scrunching up her nose in an ah-nnoyingly cute way. "Is there something on my face?" Josh frowned at her. "I can't believe that you would condone killing sweet, cute, harmless little animals for their _fur_," he said. Alicia widened her eyes. "As IF!" she said, clearly surprised that Josh would accuse her of such a thing. "I do FAUX fur, as in, the only fake thing I own." Josh smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "I knew you were an angel. Just like your perfume." Alicia giggled as Josh sniffed her neck. She and Josh were so busy being lovey-dovey towards each other that neither of them noticed the small crowd of people that was gathered in the middle of the History classroom.

Claire fidgeted with her new TPC charm bracelet that Massie gave to the Pretty Committee. _It's just so __expensive_, Claire thought to herself in awe. As she admired her generous gift from Massie, Claire accidently bumped in someone. The impact was so hard that she fell back on her butt. Rubbing her head, she looked up, and saw someone with curly dark hair. She gasped silently. _Maybe it's Jon_, She thought. _He had dark curly hair. Oh geez, and I just bumped into him. Way to make a good first impression Claire, once again…NOT! What should I do? Ok, I should probably apologize first, and then-_ But just then, the boy turned around. Claire felt her stomach drop. Her normally sweet and innocent baby-blue eyes glazed over when she saw who it was.

"Claire!" Cam gasped, as he bent down to help her up. Claire stood up stiffly and brushed herself off. She turned to Cam, nodded curtly, and walked into the Health classroom with her head held high. Massie would have been proud. Cam sighed and walked in as well, and sat next to Duh-livia Ryans. Claire was still looking for someone to sit with. None of the Pretty Committee members were in this class with her, and Layne was sick today. She saw Jon sitting by him, so she walked over and sat next to him. He looked a little startled. Claire blushed.

"Oh, sorry, is it, um, ok for me to sit here?" She asked shyly. Jon looked at the doorway. Claire turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw Jade. Jade smiled, and gave Jon the thumbs-up sign. _I'll go sit next to someone else_, she mouthed, and walked towards the back of the classroom. Jon smiled at Claire. "No, not anymore. Me and Jade were going to sit together, but you can sit here if you want." Claire smiled, and gazed into Jon's deep brown eyes. _Wow…they're so pretty_, _and…and…symmetrical_. Clairethought, and then felt a pang as she remembered the way Cam's mismatched eyes used to look at her. She turned her head slightly and saw Cam and Duh-livia laughing at something. With a grimace, Claire turned back to Jon.

"Hey, I'm Claire," she said. Jon extended his hand, which Claire shook. "Hey, I'm Jon. I'm kinda new here." Claire widened her eyes, trying to look surprised. "Really?" "Yea," Jon laughed. "I also have a fraternal twin brother, Chris. He's the clumsy and forgetful blonde swimmer kid." Claire laughed along with Jon, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Cam look hurt. _Serves you right_, Claire thought. _You were the one who broke up with me and then immediately started going out with Duh-livia. _**(A/N OMG you guys, I made such a klutzy mistake; I accidently wrote that Claire and Cam were going out in the first chapter. Go back and pretend that you didn't read that part; instead, Claire was looking at all the texts Cam sent her, and was too depressed to look good.) **

"Good _morning_ class," said their Health teacher, an over-enthusiastic perky lady who looked fresh out of college. "Guess what? Today, we'll be starting that project we've all been _so_ excited for; that's right. The _**Baby Project**_." Claire saw Jon's eyes widen in surprised, and she giggled softly. _He looks so cute when he's caught off-guard_, she thought to herself.

"Umm, well, I guess that you guys can pick your own partners then," the teacher, whose name was Ms. Landry, said. She was already busy drinking her coffee and chatting with someone on her cell phone. "Oh, I almost forgot," She said, putting down her coffee. "After you choose your partner, make sure that you come up here and pick a piece of paper out of this hat." Ms. Landry held up a knock-off Burberry paperboy cap filled with little pieces of paper. "It will say whether you get twins, triplets, or an only child." Jon turned in his seat. Claire knew that he was going to ask Jade to be his partner; she knew from the texts that Dylan and Kristen sent her 3 seconds ago that Jade was tight with all the New Jersey Hawttie HARTs. Before Jon could say anything, Claire quickly asked him, "Do you want to pair up?" Jon looked caught. On one hand, saying no would be rude; on the other hand, pairing up with Jade would probably be tons more fun. However, after looking at Jade, who was laughing with this brunette boy in the back row, Jon turned to Claire and nodded. Claire silently squealed.

"Hey, why don't I go up and pick how many kids we get, and then you could think of a name?" Jon asked. Claire nodded, beaming. She quickly texted Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee as fast as she could; there was a line at the desk for the baby-assignment filled faux-berry, so it could take some time for Jon to get back.

**Claire:** OMG! Jon is SUCH a gentleman.

**Kristen:** I bet he can't compare to Mike; he just told me that I was "super smart"!

**Dylan:** that's not that big of a deal. Everyone knows you're smart

**Alicia:** point.

**Massie:** u guys, I have decided who I'm going for this year. Dempsey Solomon

**Alicia:** OMG!!!

**Claire:** that guy we used to torture last year?

**Kristen:** I wouldn't say _**torture**_, exactly…

**Dylan:** Claire, what were you saying? Mr. G's getting suspicious **(A/N Mr. G is the art teacher. Art is Dylan's first period class)**

**Claire: **well, you guys know how in health this year we have that stupid baby assignment?

**Alicia:** I wouldn't call it _stupid_ exactly…after all, it IS a time for josh to test his father skills

**Claire:** and he said that I could name our baby!

**Dylan,Massie,Alicia&Kristen:** AWWW!!!

**Dylan:** that's soo cute! :D

**Massie:** I ah-_prove_.

**Alicia:** name your baby after me. Lol

**Kristen:** maybe mike and I should be a couple. Talk l8er at lunch?

**Massie:** duh. Table 18.

Claire shut her phone. What should the name of hers and Jon's baby be? Behind her, she heard Cam and Duh-livia arguing.

"Hey, why don't we name our baby Kate, after my bag?" Duh-livia suggested, holding up her fake Kate Spade tote. Cam frowned. "I don't know Olivia. I mean, naming our baby after a _bag_? Isn't that kind of…I don't know…strange?" "Hey," Duh-livia pouted. "It's not like it's the paper or plastic grocery bags at Whole Foods. It's _Kate Spade_. As in, _designer_."

"_Fake knock-off Kate Spade tote_," Jade coughed. Duh-livia widened her eyes and quickly hid her bag underneath her chair. Claire smiled. It was like Jade had read her mind and humiliated Duh-livia for Claire's sake.

"Hey, so, have you thought of a name yet?" Jon asked as he sat down. Claire smiled, rejuvenated now that Duh-livia was finally exposed as the faux-livia she was

"Yea," Claire said. "Do we have an only child?" Jon frowned. "Um, no, we have twins. One girl, one boy." "Cool," Claire said. "So how about we name them Jon and Christina, you know, one named after you, and one named after your brother." Jon smiled and put his arm around Claire. "That is so sweet of you," he whispered, tickling Claire's ear with his breath and causing her to giggle. Claire heard Cam push his seat back as he angrily got up, but then Duh-livia pulled him back down. "I think baby Kate needs o be changed," Duh-livia pouted. "Do you know how to?" Cam sighed as he changed their baby's diaper. Claire smiled; partly because she was sure that Jon would be the _perfect_ boyfriend, and partly because it was nice to see Cam suffer as much as she suffered after he broke her heart.

**How is it? Love it? Hate it? Review! I can't make it better unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong =) remember to vote for your favorite couple. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own The Clique. All credits go to Lisi Harrison

Westchester

BOCD Green Café/Cafeteria

Monday, November 24

11:40

The Pretty Committee burst through the doors of the BOCD Green Café to the beat of Beyonce's Halo. As they all got in line for sushi, Massie noticed a small crowd of people in the center of the café. "I wonder what that's all about…" Massie thought out loud. Kristen turned around. "What? Did something happen?" Her navy blue eyes were round with interest. Massie sighed. "I don't know, all I know is that there's this crowd of LBRs in the middle of the Café." She pointed. "Don't worry about it Massie," Claire piped up. "It's probably the computer geeks trading Pokémon cards or something." Massie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that Pokémon has trading cards." Claire blushed.

Kristen's brow furrowed. "Now that you mention it, I _did_ remember walking into Math and seeing a small crowd of people in there…But I was so busy talking with Mike that I forgot to mention it to you." Kristen said shyly, lowering her eyes to the ground. She knew that she should have texted Massie as soon as she saw. Massie widened her eyes. She looked at the rest of the PC. "Did anyone else notice this and _not tell me_?" she asked icily. Alicia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah…I think I did…" she said slowly.

Massie huffed. "Ok, was there any out of the ordinary things going on in your class?" she asked. Dylan popped her gum. "I don't know why it matters, Mass," she said. "I mean, some LBRs talking in class? Probably trying to figure out where we bought our matching bracelets or something." _Hmm…_Massie thought. It was possible; still, something didn't click here. Then she remembered. Jade. "Is Jade in any of your first period classes?" Massie asked. The PC seemed taken aback by the question. They all shook their heads; except for Claire. "She's in my Health class," Claire replied slowly, pretending to debate between buying a California roll or an eel roll in order to avoid Massie glare. "But, there was no crowd in Health. Jade sat in the back talking to some LBR." Massie's brain whirred.

"What about the new kids?" she asked. "Is Danica, Hannah, Brianna or Gwen in any of your classes?" Kristen and Alicia nodded. Massie's palms felt sweaty. _Maybe I'm being paranoid_, she thought. _Too much trauma after the Nina incident_. But even after the PC had bought their sushi, Massie couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And her concerns were confirmed when she walked over to Table 18; _their_ table. Quickly handing her tray to Alicia, Massie pushed through the crowd to their table. And who should she find sitting there? None other than the Populars.

Massie gasped. How _dare _they? "Ex-_cuse_ me," she sneered. "But I'm afraid that you're so new, that someone must not have told you the _social rules_ here at BOCD; this is _our_ table." Massie added a little snarl when she said 'our'. It was bad enough that Jade Chang was in their clique, but to have the nerve to steal their table when they were _ob-viously_ LBRs?!

Danica looked up and smirked. "I don't see your names on it," she said with a smile. Alicia thrust hers and Massie's trays into Kristen's arms. "Are you Buh-lind?!" she practically screeched. Dylan walked over and piled her tray onto Kristen as well. "You can ob-viously see our names written in _our_ according seats." Dylan said menacingly, pointing a French-manicured finger at each of the Pretty Committee's seats. Brianna's bland eyes looked at Claire, probably correctly identifying her as the weakest link of the Pretty Committee. "Isn't that illegal, writing on school property?" Claire gulped. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. Clique wars were never her forte.

Hannah laughed. It suddenly reminded Claire of a harpy's screech, one of those mythological bird monsters she had been studying in History. "What my twin _means_, is, that it's illegal to damage public property like that." "Yeah," said Danica, now standing up. "What'd you have to say to _that_?" Massie raised an eyebrow, aware that now the entire LBR crowd's eyes were focused on her, and what she would do next. The attention gave her the bonus jolt she didn't need to crush this wannabe clique. Massie gestured to Alicia, who proudly stepped forward. "Technically, this isn't _public property_. Number one, this is a private school. Number two, practically ev-erything here was bought from the money raised from the Block's Charity Auction, in-cuh-luding (including) the new renovations for the BOCD Green Café. So, therefore, this table technically _does_ belong to us. _Nawt you_."

"Yea," said Kristen, relieving her arms of the PC's lunches onto Table 18. "So get out."

**Danica's POV**

I just stood there, my mouth opening and closing. I was sure I had Massie when Hannah mentioned how it was illegal to draw on public property. But obviously that wasn't enough to faze the Alpha of BOCD. I should have known. I craned my neck, looking for Jade. Where _was_ she? Finally, I got up, and signaled for the rest of The Populars to follow me. "We've got somewhere better to be _anyway_." I said with an attempt at a sneer. The Pretty Committee, already sitting down, looked up at Danica with a look that practically screamed "What are _you_ still doing here?" The redhead, whom I presume is Dylan, rolled her eyes as she daintily dipped her California roll into her little bowl of soy sauce. "And who could that be?" she asked icily.

I looked around frantically, and couldn't help noticing that the crowd of people was much thinner than it was before. Evidently, they were already used to the whole "Someone-threatens-Massie's-Alpha-Position-and-Massie-Totally-Creams-Them" scenario. Thankfully, I noticed Jade sitting with her guy friends, and she was waving her right hand at us. Smiling, I said to Dylan, "We're sitting with Jade." Kristen rolled her eyes. Claire looked up. Alicia yawned. Massie smirked. "Figures," she scoffed. "Jade always was one who liked to help charity cases." The PC laughed and high-fived Massie. I pretended I didn't care, and walked out of the circle towards table 12, where Jade was sitting.

When I got there, I found an empty seat next to Logan. Smiling, I sat down. "Hey Logan," I said in what I hope was a flirtatious voice. He looked at me, smiled, sort of, and when back to his turkey sandwich. I frowned. What was his problem? Didn't he like me? "So, um, Logan, are you doing anything tonight?" Logan nodded, and my heart sunk. Again? Logan's always doing something whenever I want to hang together; and by together, I do not mean hanging out in a group. I know I'm not as pretty as some of my other friends, but, I'm not ugly, right?

"Whoa, check out Kristen," Mike said with a goofy grin on his face. Jade rolled her eyes. I ignored all of this. "So, where are you going?" I asked Logan. I was not giving up without a fight. He swallowed his bit of sandwich. "I'm going to the pool with Jade and the guys," He replied. Jade gave him a look. He gulped. "I mean, well, you guys could come too if you want." I smiled. "we'd love to," I said happily.

**Jade's POV**

I don't know if Dani (Danica) saw Logan's eye roll after she accepted his invitation to go swimming. Phew. That was a relief. I hate putting up with this charade with Danica; she likes to pretend that she's the Alpha, but when it's only the Populars together alone, it's obvious to everyone that she doesn't have what it takes. The rest of the Populars - including me- just let her pretend that she's the Alpha 'cause otherwise she'd complain to us until our ears fell off. She's so annoying sometimes, but somehow when there are people to impress, she knows just how to turn up her charm.

Anyway, at the lunch table, it's actually kind of boring. Mike's obsessing about Kristen, Chris is babbling about Dylan, Jeff is texting someone (probably Angela. Ugh.) Jon's looking over at Claire, and Logan is desperately trying to isolate Dani from himself, but it's not working. I almost giggle out loud. Dani told me that she's had a crush on Logan for almost 3 years. I just can't picture them together. I mean, Logan's almost 6', and Danica's 5'2".

The bell rings and we hurry off to class. "Hey Jade," says this boy who I don't know. "Um…hi?" I say confused. Normally people don't just come up to me and say hi; I'm not exactly sure why, though. Is it because I look scary or something? "So what class do you have next? I'm Derrick, by the way. Derrick Harrington." He sticks out his hand for me to shake. He smiles at me, and I smile back. Logan looks furious. "Hey, sorry to break up the nice little introduction party here, but Jade, Chris and I gotta run off to go to Math class now, so…bye." And with that Logan pushes me away, leaving Derrick standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"What was that for?" I hiss to Logan after he dragged me away from Derrick. "He was cute! And he seemed really nice, the athletic kind; you two probably could've become friends too, you know." Logan grumbled. I'm not sure why. Guys sometimes are still too strange for me to understand. "He seems like a weirdo," Logan answered lamely. I could tell that that wasn't the real reason he was upset, but I didn't ask what was really bothering him. It was easier just to play dumb. Just as we were about to enter our math class, Chris comes panting up the hallway.

"Hey, *huff* guys, why *pant* didn't you wait for *huff* me? *huff huff* Jeez I'm tired." Logan and I laughed while Chris grinned up at us while he was bending over, putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His green eyes peeked out from his lengthy blonde hair.

"You're in terrible shape Chrissy-boi," I said with a giggle. "Coach's gonna skin you alive if you don't shape up." Chris rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease, I, like, swim in the water, like, right?" he said in a faux-girly voice. Logan and I were doubled over in laughs again. Chris grinned, stood up straight, and put his arms around me and Logan. "Mis compadres, vamos!" He said, this time trying out a Spanish conquistador accent. Chris always wanted to be a famous actor one day; I know he will. "Hey," I said, an idea forming in my brain. "You know, Dylan's mom is the host of The Daily Grind. You could totally get your start there once you and Dylan start dating!" Chris scratched his head.

"That's true," said Chris slowly. "But…I like Dyl for who she is; I don't want her thinking that I only like her 'cause she has a famous mom." I nodded. Even though Chris was goofy and unserious most of the time, he always surprised you with how deep he could be. I looked at my Rolex watch that my godfather had given to me on my last birthday. It's become my signature accessory; my godfather was very please. He works at Rolex.

"OMG!" I gasped. "We're gonna be late. Enough chit-chat!" I burst into the math classroom and hurried to the back. As I was taking out my notebook and pencil, I heard some laughing beside me. I turned to face…Derrick. I looked at him quizzically. "Well, looks like someone's a little math nerd," he said with a smile. I knew he was only teasing, and rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease," I said with a smirk. "Being late on my first day at school is _soo_ not good for my permanent record." Derrick smiled. "You sound like Kristen Gregory," he said. "You two are so alike; always worrying about college, being goody-goodys. You two even talk the same."

"Oh yeah, Kristen Gregory, I know her, she seems nice," I said absentmindedly. Mr. Kirkman had already started class. Didn't this Derrick guy know that talking during class was a major no-no? "Hey," he whispered, giving me his phone. "Add your number. We can text; Mr. K's eyes aren't as good as they used to be." I smiled, and added my number. Derrick seemed nice, and no matter what prejudices Logan might have against him, I knew that him and the guys would get along. Mr. Kirkman started talking about the Pythagorean Theorem. I had already learned it, so texting with Derrick didn't go against my conscience.

**Derrick:** hey, its me, Derrick

**Jade:** hi

**Logan:** whats the big texting party about here?

**Chris:** phone charged! Cant believe how long the lunch period is; phone was fully charged halfway through :D

**Jade:** howd you guys get here

**Jeff:** you accidently sent to message to all of us

**Jon:** old habits die hard

**Derrick:** …so, I guess all u guys and jade are friends, huh

**Logan:** no-o-o, really?

**Derrick:** no need for sarcasm.

**Jade:** so, if I sent the text to all of u guys, how come mike isn't here?

**Jeff:** lol! His phone got taken away. Ms. Finch caught him txting in class

**Derrick:** and she didn't catch u?

**Logan:** years of texting in class.

**Derrick:** nicee

**Jon:** Jade, this a friend of urs?

**Derrick:** me?

**Chris:** who else

**Derrick:** uh, yea, I guess…

**Chris:** are we still trying out for the school play?

**Derrick:** no way, I've got soccer

**Logan:** not. U.

**Jeff:** …cold

**Logan:** o, like u weren't thinking it

**Jon:** I think I'm gonna try out for tennis

**Chris:** drama

**Jade: **swimming

**Derrick:** no swim team 'til high school.

**Jade:** then I guess I'll do soccer :/

**Logan:** I'm doing tennis 2. Jeff?

**Jeff:** mike's gonna do soccer. I think I'm gonna do tennis 2

**Derrick:** so jade, u any good at soccer?

**Jade:** I hope so. Don't wanna embarrass myself in front of everyone.

**Derrick:** u should meet my friends. U'd get along great w/ them

**Logan:** she has friends

I looked up at Logan. Why was he being so mean to Derrick? Logan's usually friendly sky-blue eyes flashed in anger towards Derrick. I was puzzled. In all the years I've known Logan, he'd never ever been hostile to new people. I looked at Logan again. His wavy brown hair flowed into his eyes; for some reason, I felt a feeling I've never felt before towards Logan. Was it attraction? Or Anger? I've never felt like this before; not even towards Jeff. I didn't know what to do. But I know that I had the sudden impulse to hug Logan. Unfortunately, with all these people watching, that was pretty impossible.

Derrick poked me. "That's Cam." He said, pointing. Oh, Cam. I knew him. "He's in my first period Health class," I whispered back to Derrick. Cam was pretty cute. He had one green eye and one blue eye. That was so unique. I was insanely jealous; I wanted two different colored eyes. Derrick gestured to a very cute Spanish boy sitting next to Alicia-of-the-Pretty-Committee. "That's Josh Hotz," he said. "Sorry, but he's taken," he added, a smile on his face. Derrick had obviously seen my gaze of adoration at Josh. I waved my hand. "That's OK," I said. "There's someone else I like." Derrick raised his eyebrow.

"Really," he said slowly. I sensed some disappointment in his voice. I wasn't sure why, though. "Yeah," I said back. "Hey, I'll make you a deal. I'll help you get your crush if you help me get mine." Derrick stared at me. "How'd you know I have a crush?" he asked, startled. I rolled my eyes. Guys. They think that they're soo enigmatic. "It's all over your face," I said. "It's obvious you like someone. The way your eyes are always distant shows that there's always someone on your mind."

Derrick smiled. "Sure, I'll help you win over your crush is you can somehow get mine to like me" he said. I could feel the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It would have been great, if only I hadn't felt Logan's glares at my back.

**Alicia's POV**

Josh is just the most perfect boyfriend ever. I was so glad that we had math class together. I wouldn't have been able to survive this ultra-boring class by myself. The only bad thing is that Josh is too perfect; every time I walk into a room with Josh by my side, I swear I feel daggers being glared at me.

"Hey, look, it's Derrick," Josh said. He tried waving Derrick over to where we were sitting, but strangely Derrick just smiled, shrugged, and pointed to the back of the room. "What was that about?" I asked, genuinely worried. Were Derrick and Josh also fighting? Why was it that everyone had to fight? Josh playfully ruffled my hair, but not so much that it completely ruined it. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "You're so sweet to have worried," I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Next to me I felt Claire look glumly at me and Josh. Covering my mouth with my palm, I widened my eyes and looked at Claire guiltily.

"EhmaGawd, I'm so sorry, Kuh-Laire," I said. "I didn't mean to – ""it's OK," said Claire, Looking away. "It's not *sniffles* your fault that it's physically impossible for a guy to *sniff* like me." I was seriously afraid that Claire would full on start bawling, so I quickly gave her a hug. "Thanks, Leesh" she said. Josh looked at me. "Hey, isn't that Jade girl one of those people who 'stole' your lunch table today?" Claire and I looked up. I narrowed my eyes. "No, not really. She wasn't there, but her clique was the one that stole our lunch table." Josh nodded. "Ahh, I see." I went back to comforting Claire, while Josh started texting Derrick.

"Hey, remember Jon? The guy in your health class? The one who let you name your 'children'?" Claire nodded. "It's not the same though," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow. Claire looked at me through watery eyes. "I really, really, _really_ like Jon," Claire said. "But…part of me…loves Cam. And I think that it's the majority of me that loves Cam."

**Angela's POV **

"Thanks mom," I shouted as I slammed the car door shut. I had a doctor's appointment this morning, so I missed the new-kids' assembly. But that was OK. By this time tomorrow everyone would know my name. And the press would be here, just waiting to capture Jade's reaction when I steal Jeff from her. Serves that snobby model right. My whole life, I had hoped and dreamed to be in showbiz; and then Jade comes along for one of my auditions for modeling, (our families are close friends – along with Jeff's) and suddenly, I'm being pushed aside. I used to be the one who all the parents would gush over. And that Jade thinks she can just change all that just because she's _pretty_? I _don't_ think so. I'm out to get Jade. I'm hitting her right where it would hurt most; her Heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hehe. yes, Angela is a b*tch. But anyways, how was this chapter? good? bad? terrible? review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own The Clique.

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! :( My computer had crashed, and I completely forgot about writing again!

Summary of what's happened so far: There are 2 new cliques at school, one boy and one girl. The guy clique, dubbed The Hawttie-Harts (from NJ) consists of 5 guys, Logan Mitchell, Chris and Jon Jennings, Mike Smith, and Jeffrey Chen. Kristen with Mike, Claire "with" (for now) Jon, Dylan with Chris. The girl clique is made up of teenage supermodel Jade Chang, and her wannabe friends Danica Owens, Hannah and Brianna White, and Gwen Mitchell (not related to Logan). Danica is fat and annoying, Hannah and Brianna are cold fraternal twins with flat bodies, and Gwen is really, really dumb, with thunder thighs. Pairings with Jade and Massie are still unknown. Alicia is with Josh Hotz of course. Angela is another new girl who missed the new-kids assembly, so she's still unknown by the PC. She's out to get Jade, and is also friends with Jeff, Jade's current crush.

Enjoy! Please comment! :D

**Westchester**

**The iPad**

**Monday, November 24**

**3:30**

Massie chewed her perfectly glossed lips nervously. Crushing on Dempsey had really gotten her on a rush. Smiling fondly, Massie thought of how he caught her with his strong arms after Morning Announcements. The rest of TPC were reading magazines, painting their nails, etc. Stomach grumbling, Dylan pressed the intercom in Massie's room.

"Inez? It' Dylan! Could you please bring up some snacks? Mexican hot chocolate with crispy buffalo wings for me, celery sticks, low-fat ranch dressing and sugar-free iced tea for the girls!" Inez's voice crackled over the intercom; "Of course Dylan; Could you please tell Massie that there are some people here to see her? Thank you."

Massie looked up. People to see her? After giving her hair a quick toss and picking up Bean, Massie calmly walked down the stairs to the front foyer, very Goddess-like. The rest of the PC (minus Kristen, who had extended soccer practice) walked down after her. Quickly glancing at her reflection in the foyer's giant mirror, Massie deemed her current look as both fashion-forward and down-to-earth girl-next-door. Opening the door, expecting to see Kristen and her mom, Massie instead came face-to-face with Dempsey Solomon and Derringt—Derrick Harrington.

Pulse racing, Massie stared at the two boys in front of her. One deeply tanned from his work in Africa over the summer, with apple-green eyes and sun-kissed surfer-boy hair; the other with long, playful blonde hair, ah-dorable chocolate brown eyes, pale-ish skin and a lean, muscular body. Massie quickly swallowed her feeling of excitement at having both her crush and her ex-crush at her doorstep.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Massie held the door open with one arm, held Bean in the other, and cocked her head slightly so as to give a very cutesy image of her. Dempsey smiled. "Today when you tripped one of your charms fell off," he said, holding up a golden charm in the shape of an M. Leaving the door open, Massie stepped up to Dempsey and examined it. Yes, it was indeed her charm; one of her favorites in fact. Smiling graciously at Dempsey, Massie whispered "Thank you" in a very damsel-in-distress kind of way. Turning towards Derrington, Massie raised her eyebrow.

"Well, now I know why Dempsey is here . . . but what about you?" Derrington swallowed nervously. "Well . . . no reason really, but um . . . I saw Dempsey coming to your house and thought he might be a stalker. I was looking out for you!" At this last sentence Derrington suddenly looked so fierce that Massie felt a twinge of adoration towards the soccer star. Shaking it off quickly, Massie gave Dempsey a quick peck on the cheek. "That's a thank you for returning my charm," Massie said coyly. Dempsey smiled like a happy schoolboy. Derrington stood open-mouthed, his eyes flickering with something Massie couldn't comprehend. Turning to Derrington, Massie offered a small smile. "Thanks for looking out for me Harrington," she said with a slight wink. Then the PC stepped into the house and the door was closed.

For a while Derrington and Dempsey just sort of stood there, not exactly knowing what was happening. Dempsey spoke first. "She's unique, huh?" Thinking it was an insult, Derrington turned angrily to the muscular boy. "What's that supposed to mean, Humpty Dempsey?" Dempsey flushed a shade of cranberry. "I only meant that I've never met another girl like her. Why're you getting so defensive Harrington? She's not your girlfriend anymore, in case you forgot."

Now it was Derrington's turn to blush. "Of course I know that," he sputtered. "But you know, a guy's gotta make sure no one's trash talking his ex . . ." He trailed off. Even to himself the argument sounded off. Dempsey sent him a quizzical look. "Fine, Harrington," he replied, with a pat on the shoulder. "See you at school tomorrow." And then Derrington stood alone on the front steps of the Block Mansion.

"How long do you think he'll be standing there?" Dylan asked, munching on a plate of chicken wings. Alicia giggled. "Probably forever," she teased Massie. "He looooooooooooooooves you!" Massie gasped and playfully swatted Alicia's arm. "He does not!" Massie insisted, but blushing quickly anyways. Claire peeked over Massie's head. "He's still there," she giggled. "He's looking at something in his hand."

Interested, the PC rushed to the window to get a better look. Unfortunately, Derrington was already making his slow walk home. With a shrug like she didn't care, Massie turned away. "The Thanksgiving Ball is coming up soon," she said. "We should find some outfits."

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Kristen's soccer practice

Kristen waited until all the girls were lined up in a line across from her. Placing her right hand on her hip, she blew her whistle, _hard_, to get the girls' attention. Everyone quieted down. Pacing back and forth, Kristen felt a feeling of warmth. _So this is what it's like to be alpha, to have all the power and influence_ she thought smugly. _No wonder Alicia's obsessed with it_. "Alright everyone," Kristen said loudly. "We'll start with 3 warm-up laps around the field. Then, break into groups of five and practice dribbling balls." After all the girls nodded, Jade suddenly came running out into the field. "I'm so so sorry," she gasped. "I got lost, and then all of my stuff spilled in the hall…I'm really sorry!" Catching her breath, Kristen looked at Jade. The supermodel's ponytail looked kind of mussed, and her lipgloss was askew. Smirking, Kristen pointed to the end of the line. "We're running laps, then we're gonna split into groups of 5 to practice dribbling." Nodding, Jade jogged to the end of the line. Then Kristen lead the team around the field, but the whole time she was thinking of how many gossip point she'd be getting after TPC found out who was on her soccer team.

"Jade! Jade! You can join our group!" Jade waved to Tracy, a bubbly blonde who was standing with her two best friends, a bleached blonde named Bonnie and a brunette named Yvonne with a stylish bob cut. Smiling, Jade responded "Sorry Tracy! Farrah already invited me to her group." Jade jogged over to Farrah after retrieving a water bottle. Farrah, a freckled redhead (not ginger), along with her friends Abby, Kata and Holly seemed pretty nice. "Are you sure it's ok that I join your group?" Jade asked nervously. "I'm not very good at soccer." Farrah smiled. "Don't worry about it!" she said happily. "Eva's sick today, so it's no problem."

Kristen watched Jade. She wasn't very good at soccer; not terrible, but bad enough to need a _**lot**_ of practice before being able to play in an important game. Twirling her hair, Kristen smiled as she thought of a deliciously evil plan.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Block Estate: Massie's Room

Kristen burst through the door. TPC looked up in surprise. "50…gossip…pointsss" Kristen gasped. She had sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs to Massie's room; considering that it was right after soccer practice, this was no easy feat. "What happened?" Dylan asked eagerly, chomping down on a chicken wing. Kristen glanced at Dylan, whose lips were smeared with barbeque sauce as red as Ronald McDonald's infamous lipstick. After gulping down some Sweet 'n' Low enhanced iced tea, Kristen grinned and gestured for the Pretty Committee to come closer.

"OMG!" Massie's perfectly manicured hands flew to her mouth. "Jade, Chang, is in your soccer team?" Massie's eye absolutely glittered with malice. Claire felt an old chill shivering up and down her spine. It was the same look Massie had used when Claire was still new, and every time it had resulted in Claire getting hurt or humiliated, often times both. "But…umm…we aren't going to you know…actually HURT Jade are we?" Claire asked nervously. After all, Jade wasn't exactly evil, and she _did_ make that slightly snide comment towards Olivia during Health class. In Claire's book, that made her an asset, not an enemy.

The rest of TPC ignored Claire. Massie checked her phone. "It's still early," she announced. Smiling, Massie raised her fist into the air. "Call your parents, girls; it's an emergency sleepover tonight!"

After everyone had informed their parents of the plan, Massie called Isaac to give them a lift to the Westchester Mall. Once they arrived, Massie and the girls quickly got into formation. Walking at a brisk and uniform speed to the beat of NSYNC's _If I'm Not the One_, the PC strutted through the glass doors of the Westchester Mall. Forming a semicircle with Massie in the center, the girls checked the mall directory; despite the fact that they'd all been there so many times that the blueprints were practically ingrained into each of their minds.

"Where to first?" Massie asked, looking around at the group. Claire, biting nervously onto her thumb nail pointed to Lord and Taylor. "I'm pretty sure that's the only place where I can afford stuff," she laughed. Dismissing Claire's suggestion, Dylan pointed at Armani Exchange. "Puh-lease Kuh-laire," Massie agreed, already linking her arms with Kristen and Alicia. "We can totally afford some stuff you want; as long as you don't get too greedy." TPC laughed as Claire giggled a little sheepishly and linked arms with Kristen. The girls walked in the direction of Armani Exchange, totally unaware of the stares they were getting.

Derrick couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. Cam elbowed him playfully. "Who're you staring at, bro?" Shaking his head so that his blond hair swished, Derrick smiled his signature puppy-dog grin. "No one, dude," he said breezily. The guys, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Chris were sitting on a railing next to each other, their skateboards lying at their feet. A couple of giggly teenage girls walked by and waved flirtatiously at the group. Chris gave them a "wassup?" head nod, which sent the girls in another fit of giggles. Rolling his eyes, Cam looked at his phone screen and groaned.

"What's up now," Josh asked, leaning back on the railing and blowing his hair up. Cam quickly typed a message and closed his phone. "It's Olivia," he said exasperatedly. "She wants to know where I am, whether or not I'm hanging with some girls, when I'll be home, and whether or not she should wear an evening gown to meet my family next week during our family dinner! She's like the freaky stalker girlfriend I thought I'd always want, but now that I have one, I kinda wanna stab something!"

Derrick jokingly held up his skateboard to shield his face. "Don't look at me dude," he laughed. "I'm gonna need this face later." Kemp and Chris made kissy faces at Derrick. "Why, you gonna make out with Massie tonight?" they said in high-pitched girly voices. Cam rolled his eyes. "He's not back with Massie," he said, annoyed. Josh took his phone out of his pocket and grinned.

Slapping Cam and Derrick on the back as he jumped off the railing, Josh smiled at his friends. "Well, while your love lives suck right now, mine is awesome. My super-hot, super-cute, super-awesome girlfriend wants to meet up." Everyone looked at him. Cam gulped. "So…Claire's in the mall, right here, right now?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Josh, still grinning, nodded. "So is Kristen, Dylan, and _Massie_," he added, looking pointedly at Derrick. Derrick rolled his eyes and jumped off the railing. "I'm _not_ anxious to see Massie again, no matter what you think," he said. Everyone chuckled. They got on their skateboards and skated past Derrick, each of them patting him on the back. "Whatever you say, man," Chris said. "Of _course_ you don't miss Massie," Kemp laughed. Josh pretended to make out with himself while skating backwards. Cam awkwardly glided slowly next to Derrick. "It's OK if you DO miss Massie," he said quietly.

Derrick shook his head. "No, it's not!" he insisted. "She's all ga-ga over Humpty-Dempsey. It's so weird. And besides, I broke up with _her_. What if she just laughs and slams the door in my face?" Cam, unsure of how to answer, shrugged. "I don't know how to let you live your life man," he said. Picking up momentum, Cam grinned and said jokingly "You could always tell her in a place with no doors, you know, to avoid that whole 'what if she slams the door in my face' thing." Derrick laughed and also skated faster to catch up with his guys.

Massie tapped her foot impatiently. "Kuh-laire, just come out, I'm sure you look awesome," Massie said with a roll of the eye. Just then the guys skated into the store. Massie stood up, surprised. "What're you doing here?" she asked, amber eyes wide. Derrick grinned. "It's a public mall, Block," he said smiling. Rolling her eyes, Massie sat down and crossed her legs. "Leesh, your boyfriend's hereee."

Alicia was in the changing stall, still zippering up her Armani dress. It was black leather with a zipper going down the front, and looked absolutely stellar on her. Unfortunately, she hadn't expected Josh to come so quickly. He must have really hurried, considering that Armani was on the opposite side of where Josh and the guys were sitting. Trying to stall for time, Alicia called out, "Drum roll, please!" Outside, she heard the guys beat boxing. Hurriedly zippering up the dress, Alicia pushed aside the curtain dramatically, stepping out into the viewing area with a model stride. Massie and Josh were whooping, and the guys clapped. Smiling, Alicia walked back towards Josh, and plopped into his lap. Massie laughed. "You love-birds are way too PDA," she teased. Josh and Alicia laughed, which just caused them to snuggle closer.

Kemp swayed back and forth. "Kristen's here too, right?" he asked. Massie grinned. "Yup, she is," she said. "So are Claire and Dylan," she said, looking at Cam and Chris. Chris blushed. "Oh, you mean the piggy-lady?" he joked, cheeks turning red. Massie glared at him. "Hey, Dyl, wanna come out and make Plovert eat his words?"

Inside her changing stall, Dylan smiled evilly. Massie had just created the perfect opportunity for Dylan's entrance. "I'd love to Mass," she called. Throwing open the curtain in a Vegas-showgirl sort of way, she winked flirtatiously at Plovert and strutted over to Massie. Massie smiled, stood up and put her arm around Dylan. "Sooo, Plovert," Massie said slowly. "Still think my girl Dylan is a piggy?" Chris gulped. Dylan looked amazing in her green bubble dress, the many ribbon-y shoulder straps criss-crossing over her upper body like a mesmerizing web. Turning around, Chris mumbled "It's not bad." Massie, Dylan and Alicia laughed and high-fived each other.

Massie called to Kristen. "Kris, you gotta come see how red Plovert's face is." Massie smiled and pinched Chris's cheek like he was a little kid. Kristen smiled inside her stall. Smoothing down her dress, she hid the price tag. She had gotten it from the Sales rack, but the guys didn't need to know. It was an eggplant-purple bandage dress that framed her athletic body perfectly. Stepping out subtly, she struck a model pose and smiled directly at Kemp, who promptly blushed a deep red. She twirled around. "You like?" she asked, looking at Kemp. He held up 2 thumbs up, his face still red and smiling a boyish smile. "Thanks," Kristen said politely and sat next to Massie. Massie sighed. "Kuh-laire," she said urgently. "Come on, everyone's out, what's with you?"

Claire sighed inside the stall and looked at herself. It was just a simple silk baby-blue halter dress, but she still thought it looked so grown-up on her. Finally she shyly peeked out from the curtain of her stall. "OK," she said, lightly stepping out into the room. Cam's throat closed up. She looked so cute, so vulnerable… Claire caught Cam looking at her and turned away. "Massie, it seems too expensive," Claire said shyly. "Don't worry about it," Alicia spoke up. "We can split the cost. It's really not all that bad."

"Hey, Mass what about you?" Cam asked. Out of all the guys, Massie was closest to Cam and Josh. Massie sighed. "I don't know…" she said slowly. "I didn't see much that caught my eye." Derrick, who was standing quietly all this time, smiled. "No, we can't have our Queen Bee dress-less!" he gasped. Laughing, Cam and Josh nodded at each other and each grabbed one of Massie's arms. "We gotta find Massie a dress," Cam and Josh sang, quite out of tune. The PC laughed and followed them. Chris, Derrick and Kemp stood looking at each other. "Now what?" Chris asked Kemp. A devilish glint came into Kemp's eye. "Well…" he said slowly. Breaking into a wide grin, Kemp announced grandly, "LET'S GO FIND DERRICK SOME CLOTHES!" to which Chris swiftly stepped behind Derrick. Before he knew what was happening, Derrick was being dragged to the Men's section by Chris and Kemp, the school's two little devils.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

AT THE POOL

Jade breathed heavily as she touched the wall. "I hate breath controls!" she laughed to Logan, while pulling off her goggles. She stopped laughing when she realized that she had no idea where he had gone. Looking around nervously, she didn't notice the figure that was swimming underwater. Suddenly, someone grabbed her leg. Screaming and flailing her arms, Jade finally saw Logan standing in front of her, dripping wet and laughing his head off. With a gasp, Jade realized that it was Logan that had grabbed her leg.

"You jerk!" she laughed, splashing Logan as revenge. Logan ducked and disappeared underwater again. Jade looked around, her long hair swishing as she searched for him. Logan jumped out of the water behind her and hugged her around the shoulders. Jade nestled her face into his strong arms for a second, comforted, then shot her head up suddenly. What was she doing? Lying in his arms, Logan's arms, the arms of her best friend? Jade's face grew hot and she quickly slid out of Logan's grasp, grateful for the slippery water that cooled her face. She gracefully swam underwater around to Logan's side, and then began tickling him. The two of them started a tickling / water war between each other. Jade's long hair kept whipping Logan in the face.

"You know, Jade, you really should start wearing caps to self-training practices," he laughed while sending a wave of chlorinated water to Jade. Jade blocked the wave with a kickboard and then stuck her tongue out at Logan. "Caps hurt my hair," she said with an eye roll. "Caps hurt my hair," Logan said in a faux-Jade voice. The two kept at it, taunting and splashing each other until one of them would eventually wear out.

"That looks like fun," Chris whined, sitting on one of the chairs spread around the pool. One of the ear buds of his iTouch was in his ear; the other was being lent to Mike. "Don't bother them yet," Jon said passively. "Let the love birds have their fun." Jeff looked up, rolled his eyes, and then went back to his laptop. "It's weird that you should call them lovebirds," he said. "Jade has absolutely no idea that Logan loves her, and that she probably loves him." Chris took his ear bud out of his ear and leaned over to look at Jeff's laptop. "Whatcha making?" he asked curiously.

Jeff turned his laptop to his friends with a mischievous grin. "It's for Logan's birthday!" he said happily. Jon, Chris and Mike leaned in. It was a photo-shopped picture of Logan and Jade standing on a wedding cake, with the words "_May All of Logan's Fantasies Play Out Like This_" written in pink icing. The guys started laughing so hard Jade and Logan temporarily stopped their water war. Chris even fell into the pool, he was laughing so hard. He slowly sank into the water, a small stream of bubbles marking where he was still laughing. At first Jon, Mike and Jeff peeked over the edge of the pool in worry. Jade and Logan began paddling over. It soon became apparent, however, that Chris was in no danger, having possessed the strange power to laugh underwater. The fact that he was still laughing underwater sent the boys into another fit of loud laughter. Jade chortled as well, then dove underwater to try and retrieve Chris.

Danica watched from the sidelines, unseen by the others. As she watched Jade and Logan have fun with each other, her eyes narrowed. There was something in Logan's eyes that told her that he loved _Jade_, not herself. Danica felt a swoosh of 2 very strong emotions in her heart. One of them was the shattering of her heart into a million clean-cut pieces. The other was utter and complete hatred for Jade, her "friend", the one who stole Logan from her.

Jade was gonna pay.

**I'm sorry its been so long :( review please? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
I own nothing but this plot

**Westchester**

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**Tuesday, November 25**

**8:15**

Massie groaned from the Range Rover. "I cannot believe this!" she lamented. "The Thanksgiving Ball is on _Thursday_, and we STILL have nuh-thing to wear, no dates, and no idea what to do about Jade!" Claire looked up, confused. "But, what about those dresses we bought from Armani the other day?" she asked. They were all pretty expensive, so she assumed that they were for a special occasion, like the Thanksgiving Ball.

Dylan rolled her eyes while stuffing her face with some Dunkin' Donut Munchkins. "Those dresses were cool," she mumbled. "But for the Thanksgiving Ball, we need seriously stellar outfits, especially since Jade and her wannabe crew arrived." Massie grinned and pointed out the window as BOCD approached.

Danica was standing tall, hands on waist and tubby-tummy out. She was obviously giving commands to her wannabe crew, and the Hawttie Harts from NJ were standing by awkwardly as well.  
Alicia was the first to clamor to Massie's side to see what was going on. Jade was looking quite bored, annoyed, and…hurt(?) by whatever Danica was yelling at her. As the PC drew closer, they could catch snippets of what was going on.

"Jade, seriously? You REEK of chlorine! It's so bad for our image, like, you have no idea! Why are you always being so selfish? Don't you even shower? I guess not, you smell disgusting. Like, ew, I can smell you from here! You're so dirty, you don't even wash yourself after swimming. You're going to turn out to be like, such, a failure!" Danica ended her rant with a weird lip-snarl; it was quite a good impression of a pug.

At this point, Logan stormed up to Danica and towered over her small frame. Tiny beads of Sweat formed on Danica's upper lip, and she nervously wiped it away. Inside the Range Rover, the PC giggled into their palms.

"What is she trying to do?" Dylan chortled, hand still on Munchkin. Kristen laughed, "Driving Jade out of their Clique is quite possibly the stupidest thing they could have _ever_ done."  
Massie squinted at the scene, finger tapping chin. What were Danica's motives? Massie had no real resentment towards Danica for treating Jade like this; Danica was simply making Massie's job easier. Perhaps Danica was more clever than Massie had anticipated, clever enough to have a plan that could save their clique, even make it stronger, _without_ Jade.

Danica gulped, partly because Logan was so close by, partly because she saw real anger in his sparkly blue eyes. "Uh…hey Logan?"  
"Yo Danica," Logan growled. "Don't talk about my girl like that, ya hear? It seriously pisses me off."  
Danica narrowed her beady eyes. "Um…excuse me? YOUR girl? Since when? If I remember right, she was _never_ your girlfriend," Logan's blue eyes widened and he stepped back.  
"Um . . . my girl, ya know . . . like, my homie, my buddy, a pal…" Logan stammered, stepping back and stealing nervous glances at confused-looking Jade. Danica smirked.

"Right, I totally get it," she purred. Turning to Hannah, Brianna and Gwen, she gestured for them to follow her. They all slowly followed Danica, each turning to look at Jade sadly. Jade smiled and waved to all of them, gathered her things, and began walking towards the school, flanked on both sides by her guys.

Inside the Range Rover, Massie highfived the Pretty Committee, "That was amazing!" Alicia laughed. "Jade just got told off by a major LBR," Dylan giggled. "Oh, but did you see how ah-dorable Mike looked?" Kristen added eagerly. Dylan grinned back. "But not as cute as Chris," she insisted. Massie rolled her eyes playfully, and pushed on the door of the Range Rover. "Whatever guys," she smiled. "The most important thing is, Jade is on her way to becoming a harmless LBR, so –"

"Yo Jade!" Massie whipped her pretty head around, smacking Alicia in the face with her super glossy auburn hair, searching for that voice. It couldn't be…could it?

It was.

Much to Massie's horror, she watched as Derring—Derrick – and his crew wanted up to Jade and gave her a highfive. Massie's mouth dropped open as Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris and Kemp exchanged highfives and greetings to everyone – except for Logan, who completely ignored Derrick. Massie's eyes burned with anger as this new group walked towards the doors of BOCD, everyone's attention clearly centered on Jade.

The rest of the Pretty Committee was just as shocked as Massie. Claire's baby-blue eyes were round as saucers, Alicia's beautiful chocolate eyes narrowed in anger, Dylan bit furiously into her Munchkins, and Kristen's gum popped in amazement. "Did you see that?" demanded Massie.

"That little…that little… boy stealer!" gasped Claire. The rest of the PC looked at her in pride. It was a pretty lame insult, but it was still an improvement for Claire.

Kristen looked to Massie, popping her gum. "This is a problem," she said. "It's like Nina, all over again, but Asian style," Dylan whined. Massie grimaced. If that Jade thought that she was gonna make Massie Jillian Block look like an LBR by stealing her former crush, then Jade had better have another thought coming.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*~

**BOCD LOCKERS**

Massie, accompanied by her girls, strode confidently through the halls of BOCD, pleased to see that the LBRs were still as in awe with her as ever. She was feeling extra glamorous in her new Armani Exchange frock, (compliments to Cam and Josh, who would've thought?) lace leggings, and bootie heels. Her Armani dress was a gorgeous cranberry color, with artful folds and twists in the fabric. A cream fedora hat with mermaid-waved hair completed her look.

To her right, Alicia was wearing one of her usual preppy Ralph Lauren outfits; a yellow-and-navy striped Rugby shirt, pleated denim miniskirt and grey Ugg Bailey-Button boots. In her glossy hair she wore a diamond hairpin, her raven hair freely flowing.

Dylan had on white skinny jeans, a fiery red top (on loan from Massie) and an ah-dorable white faux fur shrug. Her red tresses were pinned in a flattering side ponytail.

Kristen was wearing black skinny jeans with wedge pompom boots, and a gorgeous black, grey and white poncho from the recent collection from Dolce and Gabbana (compliments to Dylan's closet).

Claire was dressed in typical Claire attire; faded GAP jeans, a cute American Eagle top and some espadrilles borrowed from Massie. Claire looks around nervously, desperately searching for Cam and Olivia.

By the time they reached their lockers, the PC was swarmed with admirers, just like every other day. Although she'd never say it out loud, Massie was relieved be-yond belief. But that was before she saw Derrick walking down the hall, his arm slung casually over Jade's shoulder. Massie watched, flabbergasted, as Derrick and Jade (plus their crew) seemed to walk by in slow motion, Derrick turning his head once to smirk playfully at Massie, then turn back and continue on his way.

Alicia's eyes widened as Josh walked by without even a glance in her direction. Alicia began rubbing Massie's back soothingly in a counterclockwise motion, concerned for her friend who looked like her intake of oxygen was being dramatically reduced; meanwhile, inside her head Alicia was a nervous wreck. It didn't make the tension any more bearable when Chris [Jennings] and Mike both smiled and waved at Dylan and Kristen; Jeff and Logan were engrossed in a conversation about some class. Alicia was silently fuming over the fact that Josh, her _boyfriend_, had completely ignored her.

Claire just chewed her nails in silence. Cam had walked by with Olivia on his arm. And what was the happy couple snacking on?  
Sour gummies.  
That hurt Claire most of all; sour gummies were supposed to be HER thing with Cam, not something that he could throw out to any girl he dated. Claire fought back the urge to cry, until she noticed something.

"Hey guys," she quipped up nervously. "Jon wasn't with them."

Massie rolled her eyes. "He's probably just sick or something, Kuh-laire," she drawled out, still annoyed over the whole Derrick-Jade thing. Claire's large baby-blue eyes widened. "No, he's not," she insisted. "I was texting him last night, he never said anything about being sick. He even said 'See you tomorrow cutie ;)' _[insert blush here],_ so he was definitely going to come today, but now-"

"Look," Dylan said calmly, placing her hand on Claire's thin shoulder. "I'll ask Chris about it, ok? Don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad has happened to your little Jonnie-kins," she teased. Claire smiled in relief.

Dylan practically pranced through the halls to Art, one of 2 classes she had with Chris. Strutting into the classroom, she was greeted by the icy glares of Hannah and Brianna. Dylan sighed. She was _sooo_ not in the mood for some wannabe intimidation from a couple of LBRs.

"Can I help you with something, ladies?" she asked politely. Hannah scowled, while Brianna spoke up.  
"Yeah, actually," Brianna snarled. "You can stop trying to get with Chris Jennings. You're soo not his type, it's kind of pathetic to watch you flirting with him." Hannah giggled in agreement.

Dylan raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow. "'Not his type'? How would you know?" she asked amiably, checking her manicure that was beginning to chip a little. Brianna simple rolled her eyes.

"Because, we've known him like, _forever_, and he is so not going to go for you," Hannah replied with a smirk. "Chris likes girls who are . . . I don't know,-" "-Pretty?" Brianna and Hannah laughed and high fived as if their little act of finishing each other's sentences was so cute and amazing. Dylan rolled her eyes and sighed. Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist.

Whirling her head around to see who dared to do so, she came face-to-face with the gorgeous profile of Chris Jennings.  
"What're we talking about, ladies?" he asked nicely, tightening his grip on Dylan. Dylan laughed and gave Chris a playful shove on the arm. Chris pouted and pretended that it hurt.  
"So Hannah, Brianna, I'm sure you've been properly acquainted with my beautiful friend, the lovely Dylan Marvil," and with that Chris pulled Dylan away to their usually seat by the window, in the back of class.

"Oh God, they're so annoying," Chris muttered to Dylan as soon as Hannah and Brianna were out of earshot. Dylan giggled and looked at him quizzically. "I thought you guys grew up together, and were great friends…?"

Chris groaned as he and Dylan took their seats next to each other. "Well, I mean yeah, we had grown up together, but it's not like Hannah and Brianna are the coolest people to hang out with. They listen to Danica, who's super bossy and mean, so even though Hannah and Brianna aren't bad people, they're just annoying, ya know? Gwen's nice, but soo dumb it's insane." Chris finished with a sigh, lounging back in his seat.

Dylan giggled as she noticed Hannah and Brianna glaring at her from their seats up front. "I actually think that they have a crush on you," she whispered to Chris. Immediately, Chris shot up. "NO way!" he whisper-shouted. "No! That sucks! I don't like them back, at all, and now…I feel kind of guilty." Chris pouted and leaned back again. Dylan smiled at how absolutely adorable Chris could be. Chris looked up at Dylan and smiled his heart-meltingly cute smile.

"Well," he sighed. "At least that explains why they're always trying to sabotage or scare off any of my potential girlfriends."

Dylan shot up from her seat. "Potential…girlfriend?" she asked tentatively. "Does that mean…?"

Chris's eyes widened. "Uh . . . no, I mean, I meant it as if . . . you know…" Dylan laughed. "Is Christopher Jennings asking me to be his girlfriend?" she teased him, her heart pounding fast. Chris blushed. _Awww_

He shyly looked down. "I really like you Dyl," he said tentatively. "And yes, eventually I think it'd be awesome for you to be my girlfriend, but for now, how about a date? Say… Saturday? I'll pick you up around 11, we could have a lunch date." He smiled, and Dylan smiled back, their matching green eyes locking. Silently, she nodded.

"MS. MARVIL AND MR. JENNINGS!" boomed a loud voice from the front of the classroom. Dylan and Chris looked up, surprised, to see a pretty angry Mr. G glaring at them from the front of his classroom. "IS THERE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU TWO MUST SPEND MY ENTIRE CLASS DISCUSSING IT? GET BACK TO WORK! THIS IS SCHOOL. NOT A SLEEPOVER!"

Dylan and Chris mumbled a "Yes, sorry Mr. G" before sneaking a peek at each other and sharing a mutual smile.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*~

**Claire**

Claire walked to her Health class. No matter what Massie said, Claire was nervous for Jon. She slowly opened the door and walked in. There was hardly anyone in the classroom yet, so she took her seat quietly, and then started rummaging through her bag, looking for gloss. Suddenly she felt a shadow standing over her. Looking up tentatively, she saw the face of a smiling Jade.

"Yes?" Claire asked slowly. What could Jade possibly want from her?  
"Hey, Claire Lyons, right?" Jade asked, still smiling her friendly smile. Claire only nodded.  
"Here, Jon wanted me to tell you that he can't come to school today, but he also wanted me to give you this," Jade shifted through her bag and handed Claire a folded piece of notebook paper with a pink heart stick and the name _Claire_ written in messy guy-scrawl. Claire smiled and thanked Jade, then, heart beating fast, opening the note.

_Hey Claire,_ it began. _Sorry, I knew I said I'd come to school today, but some stuff came up. I thought you seemed like the kind of person who'd worry about me not coming in :P So anyways, Chris said that he was planning on asking out Dylan sometime this week for a date on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to make it a double-date? Text me, you know the number. :) See ya, Jon._

Claire giggled and, looking around to make sure no one was around watching, whipped out her phone to text everyone.

**Claire:** YOU GUYS! MAJOR NEWS!

**Dylan:** I BET IT'S NOT AS BIG AS MINE

**Claire:** NO, I BET IT IS MARVIL!

**Dylan:** WELL YOU'D BE WRONG, LYONS! :P

**Alicia:** YOU GUYS! Just tell the news already!

**Massie:** Claire first, alphabetical order. Lol, Leesh figures that you'd be desperate for some more gossip

**Claire:** JON ASKED ME OUT!

**Dylan:** Seriously? CHRIS ASKED ME OUT! FOR A DATE ON SATURDAY! AHHHHHHHH

**Kristen:** OMG! DYL THAT'S SO AWESOME!

**Claire:** Yeah! And guess what else, Dyl?

**Dylan:** What?

**Claire:** Me and Jon are coming along. It's gonna be a double date :)

**Dylan:** …

**Massie:** Kuh-laire! Haha, way to ruin Dylan's private time with Chris.

**Alicia:** …now, why would Dylan be aiming for some… *winkwink* _private time_?

**Kristen:** …with *winkwink* Chris?

**Alicia:** …who Dyl *winkwink* _loooooooooves_

**Dylan:** you guys! I do _nawt_ "looooooooooooove" Chris!

**Massie:** yet. You don't love him "yet"

**Dylan:** Massie! Not you too!

**Claire:** You guys text too fast :( And I need help picking out what to wear!

**Massie:** done done and done. You and Dyl bring over possible choices to the sleepover on Friday; your trusty PC crew will help you choose

**Kristen:** Ugh, now all that's left is for Mike to ask me

**Alicia:** and for Josh to notice me again!

**Massie:** ?

**Dylan:** ?

**Kristen:** ?

**Claire:** /

**Massie:** Sigh _(at Kuh-Laire)_

**Alicia:** Seriously! He totally ignored me this morning. It's really awf-putting.

**Massie:** Don't worry Alicia, just bat those pretty eyelashes of yours and I'm positive he'll come sprinting back.

**Kristen:** Ooh, the bell rang. Phones awf now! Can't get in trouble!

**Massie:** now I'm sighing at you Kris

Claire smiled as she shut her phone. She hardly heard the teacher droning awn and awn.

"Claire Lyons," Ms. Landry barked. Claire sat up. "Yeah?" she asked nervously. Ms Landry examined Claire over the top of her horn-rimmed glasses.

"Well, Ms. Lyons, it seems that your partner is absent today, so you'll have to work with a group," Ms Landry flipped through her clipboard. "So I suppose you'll just have to work with…" Claire distinctly heard someone behind her whisper "OMG, maybe we'll get to work with a member of the PC! This is so cool!", which only served to make Claire blush a light pink. Meanwhile Ms Landry was still looking for a group for Claire to join.

"You can work with Cam Fisher and Olivia Ryan," Ms. Landry announced. Claire's baby-blue eyes widened, and her blush turned a crimson red. _How the heck did I get paired with them?_ She thought silently. Picking up her bag, she walked up the aisle to where Olivia and Cam were seated. When she got there, Olivia gave her a forced smile but Cam looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Claire grimaced. _You don't have to make it so awkward_ she grumbled to herself.

Pulling up a chair, Claire held her hands out for their "baby". Olivia tilted her head, confused, and stared blankly back at Claire. Claire cleared her throat.  
"Uhh…Olivia? Could I please, ya know…hold the baby?"  
Olivia scoffed. "Her name, is Kate." Claire just rolled her eyes in response. Cam coughed and looked down at his palms.

"Fine, could I please hold _Kate_," Claire grumbled. It's not like she _asked_ to be a part of this group, there was no reason for Duh-livia to be acting so ah-nnoying. As Claire gently rocked Kate back and forth she couldn't help wondering how well her own fake twins were being cared for at Jon's house. Cam looked at her in admiration.

"Wow Claire," he said with a smile. Claire refused to look him in the eyes, but Cam carried on anyway. "You're really good with childcare. That's cool."  
Next to him, Olivia elbowed him and pouted. "Am I not a good mother?" she asked, indignant. Claire tuned the troubled couple out as Cam tried to ease out a stammered apology to a PO'ed Duh-livia.

"OKAY CLASS!" Ms. Landry called out. "It's time to pick occupations and salaries!" Claire perked up._ Finally_, she thought to herself. _Something to occupy myself with while Cam and Duh-livia work through their problems._

"After you choose your occupations and salaries, you will do some research on the computers as to how to manage your money, learn to budget your salaries, buy a house, etc. Line up." Ms. Landry took out her faux- Burberry pageboy hat again. Claire got up slowly and got in line behind Layne.

"So how's working with Cam and Olivia?" Layne whispered.  
Claire shrugged. "It's not something to brag about," she whispered back, fearful that Cam or Duh-livia or both, would hear her conversation about them. "I mean, it's so awkward working with my ex and his new girlfriend. I hate feeling like a third wheel."

Layne gave Claire a sympathetic pout and put her own hello-kitty bracelet clad hand into the hat, all while chomping on some Juicy Fruit gum. As she pulled her hand out, her face took on a look of supreme joy.

"I GOT 'FOOD CRITIC'!" Layne cheered. "ALL THE TASTY FOOD I COULD EVER WANT!" Claire giggled while rolling her eyes simultaneously. Layne eagerly bounced over to Ms. Landry. "So what's my salary, teach?" she asked happily. Ms. Landry simply held out a second hat, this one filled with apparent salary numbers. Layne reached her hand in and pulled out a figure.

"WHOA!" she gasped. "$300,000 a year? That ain't bad!". Ms. Landry looked exasperated.  
"On the contrary, Ms. Abeley, $300,000 a year is a fantastic salary."  
Landry bounced back to her seat and took out her Macbook.

Claire was up next. She gulped before reaching in. Kristen warned her that there were bound to be some icky jobs, like housemaid or zoo poop-picker-upper. Holding her breath, Claire picked up a pink-papered tab.

"Famous heiress," Claire read aloud. _Whoa, cool job_, she thought. Ms. Landry smiled as Claire reached into the second hat. This time she pulled out a yellow piece of paper. Her eyes bugged out.

"$6 million dollars a year?" Claire gasped. Ms. Landry laughed. "Oh of course, Ms. Lyons," she said amiably. "As a celebrity famous for being famous, you get paid for shopping in certain stores, you get paid for making special appearances, for endorsing certain products…oh, the options are endless." Ms. Landry laughed.

Olivia was practically bubbling over with giddiness. "OH WOW! I'm gonna pick a pink piece of paper too, so I can be something cool just like Claire." Olivia closed her eyes and reached in, pulled out a pink paper, and smiled as she began to read.

Her smile didn't last long.

"Housemaid for famous celebrities?" she screeched. Claire covered her mouth to disguise her laugh. Duh-livia as her maid? Perfect! She held her breath as Duh-livia glumly put her hand into the second hat.  
"No way am I picking the same color as Claire again," Olivia grumbled, scowling at Claire indignantly. After carefully examining the colors available, Olivia selected a random blue piece of paper. "HA! Blue is the opposite of yellow!" she yelled triumphantly.

Ms. Landry facepalmed.

"Ms. Ryan, the color of the paper has nothing to do with what job or salary you select, and the opposite color of yellow isn't blue, it's purple."

Olivia just ignored her and brightly opened the slip of paper. Her face clouded over in a matter of seconds.  
"$20,000 a year? Are you kidding me?" Olivia asked, exasperated. "My new upcoming spring wardrobe costs more than that!" And with a stomp and a groan she stormed away from the table.

Cam was up next. Pretending to not care, Claire examined her cuticles.

"Oh hey, cool," she heard Cam's voice. Turning her head, Claire looked at Cam. He seemed to be content with his choice, but not over-the-top happy. Peeking over his broad shoulder, Claire tried to read the word scribbled on the slip of paper. P-A-P-A-R-A-Z-Z-I.

_What?_ Claire bent over farther to read. "Paparazzi"? No way! Accidently, she leaned too far and "fell" on Cam. He turned around, surprised. "Oh hey Claire," he smiled. Claire's breath caught in her throat, even though it shouldn't have. Cam flashed a toothy smile at her.  
"Look Lyons, looks like I'll be stalking you all term, and I'll get a nice tidy salary of $450,000 for doing it," he teased. Claire's face turned pink.

Olivia was livid. Snatching Claire from Cam, she snarled, "What's the big idea sister? He's my boyfriend! Stay away, you already ruined your chance with him!"  
Cam gasped. "Liv!" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, you're my girl."

Claire stepped back sadly. _Lyons_, she thought to herself. _He called me Lyons. He's never called me that before! What's going on?_ She groaned. _Looks like he's most definitely over me now._

"Class! I forgot!" Ms. Landry pushed her glasses up to her nose bridge. "This year I'm thinking of … changing it up a bit." She smiled. "I thought that to make things more realistic, you guys will adopt your occupations…in real life."

Murmurs of confusion ran through the class. Adopt them in real life? Huh?

"For example," Ms. Landry clarified. "Layne Abeley is a 'food critic' for this assignment. Ryan Johnson is a chef for a 4star restaurant. So, Layne and Ryan will set up a day for him to cook her a meal, and she will critique it."

Laughter rang through the room as Ryan groaned, Layne's eyes widened, and Ryan's girlfriend, Kata Clarke, laughed uproariously. It was a well known fact that Ryan had failed Home Ec last year, and almost blew up the kitchen too.

Ms. Landry looked down her list. "As another example, Cam Fisher got the occupation 'Paparazzi', along with Bernette Richardson, Tracy White, Peter Fink and Joshua Ivory. They will literally act as paparazzi for this class's selected 'Celebrities', which include Claire Lyons as 'Famous heiress', Abby Evans as 'Secluded actress', Farrah Jones as 'Popular author ' and Hansen Omega as 'Male model'. Meanwhile, those 4 celebrities are to act there part as celebrities. Abby might consider wearing sunglasses, while Farrah might carry some book with her all the time. Of course, the Paparazzi can photograph anyone they want as well. In fact, at the end of the year we'll compile all the photographs the paparazzi from all the classes took into a slideshow!"

Claire's eyes widened. She completely tuned out. All around her other students were excitedly buzzing, saying things like "Hey Peter if you play your cards right maybe you'll even get to photograph the whole Pretty Committee" or "So does this mean I need to work for real? EW!"

Through the chaos Olivia raised her hand meekly. Ms. Landry looked at her over her glasses. "Yes, Olivia?" she asked.

"Well, Ms. Landry, I got the job as 'housemaid for famous celebrities', and well, I don't know which celebrity to work for," Olivia blinked. Ms. Landry shrugged her shoulders. "Well, looks like you'll have to work out a schedule and clean for all of them at some point or another. Remember Olivia, you are not their actual maid. Just help out around and such, it'll count." Olivia nodded happily.

Claire bit her thumbnail nervously. How exactly does one go about acting like a famous heiress?

**Claire:** Massie! I don't know how to act like a snooty heiress!

**Massie:** And by asking me, you're implying…what?

**Kristen:** Awesome! Claire you got "heiress"? Haha what a cool job

**Alicia:** Just read some tabloids about Paris Hilton or something.

**Dylan:** Ohh, my mom had her on her show once! I could totally call up Hilly!

**Claire:** Hilly?

**Dylan:** Hilly, short for Hilton. It's totally fetch. B-)

**Massie:** ahahahahahaha

**Alicia:** What occupation did other people get?

**Claire:** Uhh, well, Cam, Bernette, Peter, Tracy and Josh are all paparazzi

**Kristen:** Cool! Me like

**Dylan:** Yeah, out of all of us who would've thought that Kuh-laire would be the celeb?

**Alicia:** 20 gossip points for this.

**Massie:** you got them. Shoot!

**Alicia:** The paparazzi gets to shoot anyone. Meaning, the PC, as the official local celebs of BOCD, ah-viously get first pick of shots.

**Kristen:** well… Jade…?

**Massie:** Which is why we need to crush her!

**Claire:** And Chris is a newspaper reporter.

**Dylan:** that's so hot!

**Massie:** …

**Dylan:** wait I didn't know that Chris was in your health class, Kuh-laire

**Claire:** I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention it, I was so concentrated on Jon, and Jade, and the whole Duh-livia + Cam thing :(

**Massie:** Puh-lease, Kuh-laire, they are so never going to last.

**Alicia:** Point.

**Kristen:** SO who's Chris's wife?

**Dylan:** YEAH WHO

**Claire:** Abby Evans…

**Alicia:** Some LBR, totes don't need to worry about her Dyl

**Kristen:** I think she might be tight with Jade. They were practicing together at soccer practice the other day.

**Dylan:** Oh how absolutely utterly fantastic, I think I'm so happy I'm about to burst.

**Massie:** Hell-o? Earth to Dyl! You have a date with him this Saturday! Why're you so stressed? So what if he's "married" to Abby, it's for school, sooooo not romantic.

**Claire:** Hey, me and Jon are partners :(

**Kristen:** **Jon and _**I**_

**Massie:** OK well it doesn't count for you Kuh-laire, Jon actually likes you and you like him.

**Alicia:** Point.

**Claire:** So how do I act like an heiress?

**Massie:** Oh Kuh-laire, just spend lots of money and buy cute clothes, carry around a small dog with you and name it Foofles, trash a few clubs and hotel rooms and spend loads on money on things that you don't need.

**Claire:** BUT I'M POOR, I HAVE NO MONEY!

**Massie:** …hmm…I suppose that sucks for u then :(

**Claire:** Massie!

**Massie:** just take notes from Paris Hilton. Tootles love.

Claire shut her phone with a huff. Massie was being no help! Claire didn't have the slightest idea of how to act like a celebrity, she was a simple Florida girl for Heaven's sake. She popped a piece of Bubblicious Original gum into her mouth and chomped down.

"Smile pretty for the camera!" Claire whirled around just as a camera click went off, catching her in all her gum-chewing glory. Behind the lens a Peter Fink laughed.

"Peter!" Claire gasped. "What are you doing? Why do you have a camera with you?"  
"Claire, I'm paparazzi. And I always have a camera on me, I'm a part of the Photography Club," Peter explained patiently. He laughed, looking at the shot he just took of Claire on his fancy-shmancy digital camera. "Wow, you should see this; your eyes are wide and your mouth looks like a chipmunk"

Claire quickly spit out her gum into a nearby trashcan and laughed. "Let me see that!" she giggled. Gasping, she broke into a whole new fit of giggles when she realized that she really did look like a chipmunk.

"Hey Claire," Chelsea Dent tapped her on the shoulder shyly. "I'm supposed to be the owner of a candy-store chain, could you 'endorse' my product?" Claire raised an eyebrow. "Endorse? Are you sure Chelsea? I'm uhh…not exactly a –"

"Oh, Ms. Landry said so," Chelsea gestured to the teacher sitting at her desk chatting away on a cellphone. Claire shrugged. "Sure, why not." She said. In the back of her head, Claire was thinking that maybe, just maybe, being a 'celebrity' wouldn't be so bad.

**Hi hi :) sorry about the long wait. I know the health project sounds a little weird, but my school really does do a baby project similar to the one I just described (but without the paparazzi stuff). Anyways, please review, and tell me anything I can do to make the story better :) I'm planning on making this sorta long, and Angela is gonna be involved soon. Please don't be rude thought . thanks! R&R :)**


End file.
